The Best Diamond and Pearl Episode!
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: The title kinda explains. This is my point on what would happen if Misty reunites with the gang. Pokeshipping! AAML. AAMRN. Review plz.


**The Best Pokemon Diamond and **

**Pearl Episode!! Started: July 25, 2008**

We now find Ash and his friends at the Sinnoh League (Blah Blah Blah)! But Ash isn't feeling like himself...

"Ash, what's wrong?" Brock asked him with full concern."Its not the same without her here to yell at me to win." Ash said sadly."Who," Dawn asked,"Oh I know. May, right?" Ash shook his head and Dawn looked at Brock, confused. "Ash, you know she can't come. She's busy!" Brock said, ignoring Dawn. "But Brock, without her here to yell at me to do my best, I don't think i can do this!" "WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Dawn yelled, but before either of them could answer, someone spoke from behind. "Ash Ketchum?" "Yeah that's me, who wants to know?" Ash was so depressed that he didn't even hear how mean he sounded. "ASH KETCHUM, is that anyway to talk to your best friend!?" Ash turned around to ask the person what the heck they were talking about, but when he saw who it was only one word came out. "Misty!" Ash cried and walked over to her. "Hi Ash!" she said. He was speechless, but he found a way to express how he felt.

**Ash's POV:**

Wow! I can't believe it! I, Ash Ketchum, am actually giving Misty a hug, and no mallet at my head. I've gotten taller, or she's shrunk. Wait, there's something wrong, she's hugging me back, and, hold on, is she CRYING? Misty Kasumi Waterflower is actually CRYING!!

**Misty's POV:**

Gosh, he's gotten taller! Most importantly he's hugging me. He doesn't hug anyone except Pikachu. I can't hold in my emotions and so I start to cry. My head is on his chest and I can hear his heart, pounding at a steady beat. I finally pull away, wiping away my tears before anyone sees. Brock and this other person, who I can only imagine is their other travelling companion, are smiling at us. I smile back and turn to Ash. UGH! I finally take a good look at him and I notice haw horrible his outfit is, "I've gotta go shopping for that dude."

**Ash's POV:**

When she finally breaks the connection between us I gave her a warm smile before turning to Brock and Dawn. "Misty," I say grabbing her hand. "This is Dawn." Dawn, thankfully, takes an instant liking to Mist, I'm glad about that. For some reason Brock kept giving me a weird smile. After Mist finished talking to Dawn she turned around to talk to Brock, something he says to her makes her turn instantly red.

**Misty's POV:**

What Brock said reminding me that Ash still had my hand in his. I wiggled my hand so that he'd remember, he did, and quickly let go turning red at the process. "Dawn, I think we should go call your mom." Brock said. "Why? I don't..."Dawn started,but Brock covered her mouth and dragged Pikachu and Dawn away, leaving Ash and me alone. "Misty, we have to catch up, don't we?" Ash said, with a smile. "I...I guess. How about over lunch, I'll..." "I'll buy Mist." What's his problem, hugs and now this!! "Sure Ash."

**Ash's POV:**

We walked over to a...restaurant!? Great I'm gonna spend all my money on her, but It's worth it. After a few couple of minutes I finally decided to talk. "S...S...So um M..Misty, what's been happening over at Cerulean?" "Oh you know, I win a lot. Oh, and Daisy and Tracy are going out now." "Weird!" "Yeah," she says, laughing. I love her laugh. WAIT! I did NOT just think that! I must have made a weird face because she leaned over the table and playfully poked my cheek. "Hello?! Ash are you o.k?" she asks me. "Y..Yeah, I'm fine. Are you done eating?" I asked looking down so she won't notice my blush. "Yeah, I'm done." Misty says and stands up. "I'll meet you outside."

**Misty's POV: **

I look out the window to see where ash went, finally I see him leaning on a tree, impatiently taping his foot. I run to where he is, and when he sees me his face lights up. "Where are we going now?" I asked him. "Somewhere quiet and serene. but its a secret." he said mysteriously. He puts one of his hands over my eyes and with the other he grabs my hand. "Ash, your not gonna take me to a boring or gross place?" I ask. "Trust me Mist, you're gonna love it!" A couple of minutes later, he whispers into my ear. "We're here Misty, on the count of three I'll uncover your eyes." His breath down my neck sends chills down my spine. "One, Two, Three!" I look out and see the most beautiful waterfall I've ever seen. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Yes... you are." I hear him say and I look at him confused.

**Ash's POV:**

Uh oh! what did I say!? "What did you say Ash?" Misty asked me. "I...I...I sai..aid y..yes, i..it is." I say, nervously scratching my neck. "No you didn't, you said something else." she insists, walking over to me. "N..no I di..idn't. H..honestly Misty, you need to listen more carefully. "Really? Then why are you acting so nervous?" Misty said with a smirk. I back up a bit and slip off a rock, so I grab on to the closest thing to me... Misty.

**Misty's POV:**

One minute he's falling down, the next we're both tumbling down the hill. SPLASH! "Ash Ketchum! You see what you do!" I can't help yelling at him, i mean I'm soaking wet!! "Sorry Misty. I...I panicked." Ash stammered. I turned to look at him and started to laugh, he was fighting with a magicarp. "What's so funny?" he huffs. "You are Ashy." I say then I quickly cover my mouth. Ash smirks at me, "Did you just call me Ashy?" I blush, deeply I imagine 'cause Ash's smirk turns into a mischevious smile. I start waddling to shore, hoping that the slip up was in the past. But with Ash no slip up of me will pass.

**Ash's POV:**

She waddled away, ignoring me, thinking that I'll forget the whole 'Ashy' business. I dove into the water, swimming to shore after her. I come back up at last and I see her sitting there, so trusting, with her back toward the water. I decide then and there what to do. I sneak up behind her and in one swift movement, "OOF!", I pinned her down. "Wha... what are y..you doing?" she asks, her eyes are wde and unblinking, as if she were afraid. "I just want an answer Mist. Why'dya call me Ashy?" She looks mad but but I'm not letting her go.

**Misty's POV**:

I was scared, mad, and confused. So at the time I panicked and blurted out my secret to him. "Because," I said, wiggling to get away, "Because I LOVE YOU!" I finally noticed what I said and my eyes grow wide. He looks at me with that cute confused look, but doesn't let go. "What did you say?" I look away, tears in my eyes. "I love you Ash. I have ever since the day I met you." My voice is low and unusual, even to me.

**Ash's POV:**

She said she loved me, she's loved me as long as I've loved her. I see tears in her eyes, but why is she crying unless...? I caress her cheek with one hand, keeping the other pinned her down. I move her face so she'll look at me and I decide to do something spontanious. I kiss her. Not a long passionate one, but a short meaningful one. I look at her and say "I love you, too." Then I let her go and stand up, reaching out for her hand. "C'mon. We've gotta go call your sisters to tell them you wont be back for a while." I say with a smile. She reaches out, takes my hand, plants a kiss on me, and leads me away, stunned. "That's my Mist." I think.


End file.
